1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power conversion device and a power conversion method.
2. Description of Related Art
A power conversion device is known which adjusts transmission power transmitted between a primary side conversion circuit including a primary side port and a secondary side conversion circuit including a secondary side port and being magnetically coupled to the primary side conversion circuit with a transformer depending on a phase difference φ (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-193713 (JP 2011-193713 A)).
In the power conversion device as described above, it is assumed that a voltage ratio of a voltage of the primary side port and a voltage of the secondary side port is constant (reference value).
However, for example, when the secondary side port is connected to a high voltage battery of a hybrid vehicle, the voltage of the secondary side port varies significantly (±50V or more). Since the voltage ratio deviates from the reference value, there is a possibility that the transmission power decreases.